Cell phones such as Smart phones with video camera capability are often utilized to record and store footage of important information, such as when a teacher records lessons for future use by students. However, there are limited alternatives to stands that are specifically designed for cell phones and cameras that avoid the hassles of inadequate or shaky filming.
The present invention generally relates to a stand. More specifically, the invention is a cell phone stand that can be utilized with a cell phone or a camera with video recording capability.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cell phone stand with a built-in light system that provides illumination in dimly-lit or dark areas.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cell phone stand that allows a person such as a teacher to provide an inexpensive and convenient way to provide online learning demonstrations utilizing a cell phone or camera with video recording capability.
It is an object of the invention to provide a cell phone stand that is easily collapsible and portable.
What is really needed is a cell phone stand with a built-in light system that provides illumination in dimly-lit or dark areas that allows a person such as a teacher to provide an inexpensive and convenient way to provide online learning demonstrations utilizing a cell phone or camera, that is easily collapsible and portable and can be utilized with a cell phone or a camera with video recording capability.